1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plant pot arrangement.
2. Background Art
A plant pot arrangement is known from DE 40 04 136 C1 comprising an over pot and an insert container which may be introduced therein. To remove the insert container from the over pot, projections are formed on the insert container in the region of the upper edge of the container and they extend into correspondingly formed recesses in the over pot. A disadvantage of a plant pot arrangement of this type is that it is not very attractive.